


Small domestic catastrophes

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Сцена после титров, которую мы заслуживаем





	Small domestic catastrophes

Четверо суток почти непрерывного бодрствования — медикаментозную кому Эверетт, после некоторых сомнений, счел кратким перерывом на отдых — давали о себе знать: когда он добрался до Вашингтона, он едва соображал, где находится (хотя и предпочитал оказаться в той вселенной, где вопросы престолонаследия не решались смертельным поединком). По счастью, из-за бесконечных пробок Эверетт успел урвать в такси пару часов на сон, и пока ноги несли его привычным маршрутом в съемную квартиру, а голова привычно была занята другим, он чувствовал себя все еще помятым, но уже слегка отдохнувшим.

— Стивен? — громко позвал Эверетт, открывая дверь одной рукой и другой прижимая к груди пакет с продуктами (голова задавалась вопросом, были ли в Ваканде круглосуточные супермаркеты; он не заметил ни одного). 

На кухне что-то взорвалось, и из дверного проема повалил голубоватый дым.

Эверетт вздохнул, меняя ботинки на тапочки.

Он снимал квартиру со Стивеном уже более трех месяцев — и хотя это, видит Бог, были очень неспокойные три месяца, маленькие домашние катастрофы казались вполне уютными в сравнении с тем, что вытворяли Капитан Америка и его друзья, враги и бывшие сослуживцы. Разумеется, Эверетту с готовностью предоставили бы в распоряжение любую из конспиративных квартир — но от их стерильности и художественно расставленной мебели из IKEA у него начиналась мигрень. 

— Порядок, — оповестил Стивен, появляясь из клубов дыма, словно Сатана; он немедленно окинул Эверетта цепким внимательным взглядом. — Ты захватил еду? Отлично. Поужинаем в гостиной, кухня какое-то время будет недоступна для использования.

Эверетт, не далее как вчера наблюдавший нечто, слишком напоминавшее воскрешение из мертвых, только смиренно вздохнул.

Стивен окинул его взглядом повторно, нахмурился и пошел на третий заход.

— Ты одевал этот пиджак в понедельник, — задумчиво сказал он. — Ты что, провел на работе четверо суток? 

Эверетт издал смешок.

— Боже, конечно, нет. Мне за это столько не платят. Мы, похоже, не совпали сменами — я провел дома все ночи, кроме этой.

Стивен кивнул. Он работал доктором — и тоже частенько исчезал на суточные дежурства. Как Эверетт ни пытался, он не смог вычислить его график. Стивен не расспрашивал его о работе, а Эверетт не проверял Стивена через свои каналы; он был доволен тем, что имел: редкими спокойными вечерами в обычной квартире с (почти) нормальным соседом, разговорами ни о чем и происшествиями, по масштабу бедствия не превосходящими периметр кухни.

Эверетт вручил пакет с продуктами Стивену и пошел открывать окна.


End file.
